An autonomous vehicle must evaluate consequences of potential actions by anticipating uncertain intentions of other traffic participants, e.g., vehicles. Future actions of the other traffic participants depend on planned trajectories governing their behavior which are generally unknown, and additionally depend on interactions between the participants. Simply extrapolating paths of other vehicles may not give an indication of their intentions for future actions.